


Уравнения

by Oblako



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тройничок за три (неловких) шага.<br/>- тот неловкий момент, когда ты заходишь, видишь двоих, и они явно только что занимались сексом<br/>- тот неловкий момент, когда ты застаёшь тех же двоих в процессе секса<br/>- тот неловкий момент, когда ты заходишь и видишь, что те же двое собираются заняться сексом, и они приглашают тебя присоединиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уравнения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184762) by Anonymous. 



> перевод исполнения на avengerkink: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=16766724#t16766724

1+1+1=  
Это даже не его проект, но, кажется, это озарение, и Брюс спешит поделиться. Тони пытался создать новое защитное покрытие для костюма, Брюс мельком взглянул на его записи, когда искал что-то другое, и вдруг понял, что если расположить молекулы _таким вот образом_ , можно получить до смешного большую силу сопротивления удару при практически незначительном весе. Если он прав, разумеется.  
\- Тони? – зовёт он, стуча в дверь.  
\- Заходи.  
Он заходит, чтобы тут же почти отшатнуться. Один из побочных эффектов наличия Халка – усиление обоняния, а эта комната _разит_ сексом. И это почти непереносимо, потому что и по-отдельности запахи Тони и Пеппер немного слишком приятны, пряные и сладкие, а сейчас поток воздуха переплетает их вокруг него. Довольный Тони лежит, развалившись, на спине, Пеппер положила голову ему на плечо.  
Брюс натянуто улыбается и шаркает ногой.  
\- Я могу прийти позже.  
\- Ты шутишь? Сейчас – самое лучшее время, чтобы говорить со мной. Чего ты хочешь? Личный маленький остров? Могу устроить.  
На это можно только рассмеяться, и он находит стул, и рассказывает свою идею на счет брони, и старается вспомнить, как дышать, когда Пеппер моргает сонными расфокусированными после секса глазами и улыбается ему.

1+2=  
Он просыпается с редким для него чувством удовлетворённости. Бывают дни, когда кажется, что Тот Парень смягчается. Они приходят не часто, и, вроде бы, сильно зависят от того, чувствует ли Брюс себя в безопасности. Он старается не уделять этому слишком много внимания, боясь, что ощущение лопнет и исчезнет, как мыльный пузырь. Он спрыгивает с постели, салютует солнцу просто от хорошего настроения, натягивает штаны и халат. Пеппер и Тони всё ещё не приехали, поэтому он не стучит, когда заходит в их комнату. Ему нужно измерить деталь, которая уже с неделю валяется у Тони на прикроватном столике.  
\- Тони!  
Пеппер звучит настойчиво и умоляюще, и это как будто физическое прикосновение. Запах их обоих – острые от пота и движений, жгучие от желания – как удар в голову. Он не может сдержать стон и зажимает рот рукой. Они ещё не заметили его присутствия, и он может понять, почему. Пеппер обхватила Тони своими длинными ногами и, черт, её головокружительные каблуки всё ещё на ней. Тихие сладкие вскрики слетают с её губ при каждом толчке. Тони что-то говорит ей на ухо, для Брюса это только неотчетливый гул, одна рука зарыта в её волосы а другая удерживает бедро.  
Брюс сглатывает и уползает как можно тише, желание продуктивной работы потеряно и забыто.

3=  
Неделя полна неловкости. Когда один из них или оба _вот так_ смотрят на него, он уверен, что они знают. Пеппер заливается румянцем, а Тони даже подмигивает, и всё это становится невыносимым. Он не знает, стал ли их запах сильнее, или он просто не может теперь не замечать его. Он начинает избегать обоих, взвинченный и раздраженный. Становится сложно есть, и сложно спать, и чёртовы дыхательные упражнения не помогают.  
Он просыпается в пять утра от спутанного и липкого сна, и понимает, что всё, что он может сделать – это принять ванну и направиться в лабораторию. Сейчас ему всё здесь знакомо, он делает себе кофе, заходит и напрягается, услышав голос Тони, а ещё больше – когда ему отвечает Пеппер. Он не может разобрать, о чем они говорят, пока не подходит поближе.  
\- Я только что вымыл этот стол, клянусь.  
\- В прошлый раз я чуть не вляпалась в растворитель, - поддразнивает Пеппер, а потом тихо взвизгивает. Завернув за угол, Брюс видит, что Тони усадил её на лабораторный стол и с ухмылкой устроился между её ног.  
\- Обещаю, никакого растворителя.  
Он играет с пуговицей её блузки, когда она бросает взгляд поверх его головы и видит Брюса, который стоит там с языком, присохшим к нёбу. Она смущается, но улыбается широко, совсем не рассержена.  
\- Пеппер?  
\- Мы не одни.  
Он смотрит через плечо, и Брюс знает, что будь на его месте Второе Пришествие, Тони и тогда не был бы смущён.  
\- Эй, Брюс! Давно не виделись.  
\- Извините, я просто…  
\- Ты просто идёшь сюда и поцелуешь Пеппер. Она мечтает об этом уже наверное с месяц.  
\- О… - скрипит он, и когда Пеппер кивает ему, подзывая ближе, кажется, что она натягивает струны, буквально тащит его по полу. Он оказывается прижатым к Тони со спины, борода колет его щёку, и Пеппер целует его. Её губы сладкие от какого-то ароматизированного блеска, она соединяет их с его губами мягко и точно, исследует его, как будто потом будет тест, и она планирует набрать высший балл. Он стонет и расслабляется, слегка прижимаясь к Тони, а тот мурчит в ответ и ёрзает немного, задевая напряжённый член.  
\- Ммм. Он рад нас видеть, Пеппер.  
Она улыбается, прикусывает Брюсу нижнюю губу, отклоняется, чтобы приподнять бёдра и выползти из трусиков, голубое кружево скользит по ноге и останавливается где-то на лодыжке.  
\- Я тоже рада его видеть.  
Она глядит на них сквозь ресницы, ноги разведены на столько, на сколько позволяет юбка.  
\- Хочешь узнать, как сильно?  
Он очень хочет и, для разнообразия, получает желаемое.


End file.
